There is, for different technical applications, a need to place an optical or an opto-electrical apparatus in front of the eyes of a user. An example of a classic application of this kind is common spectacles or goggles having lenses mounted on a frame comprising lens carrier, nose support and ear support.
More specific such applications are for example found in gaze shields with controllable optical properties, picture presentation devises for e.g. VR-technique (virtual reality), cameras and eye controlled apparatuses. A common feature for these examples are that such apparatuses are comparatively heavy, and in many cases comparatively heavy and spacious optic and/or electric conductors are also required. A common solution in prior art is to design the carrier in the shape of a helmet to be strapped on the head of a user. Drawbacks with such prior art carriers are inter alia that they are less handsome, often uncomfortable to carry spacious and thereby not really portable.
The development of new material and techniques has entailed an increased miniaturization of optic and electric components, which in its turn lead to lighter and more handy optical and opto-electric apparatuses. However, in many applications the problems with conductors to and from the apparatus remain.
Examples of prior art are found in the patent publications WO 95/11473 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,300 disclosing a number of head-mounted picture presentation devices mounted on support frames arranged for fixation on the head of a user.